


Silent Night

by thefrizz



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz/pseuds/thefrizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Attolia has a night for herself for the first time in months.<br/>A one-shot I wrote for my girlfriend that wanted a story told from a woman's POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

The Queen of Attolia stared out her window into the clouded night sky. Her castle was still and dark in the pre-dawn hours, the lack of light allowing her to see more layers of stars than normal. Her maid had fallen asleep in her armchair after refusing to let the Queen out of her sight. Attolia couldn’t hear the sounds of her soldiers outside of her door; perhaps they had taken the liberty to fall asleep as well. She made a mental note to discuss it with their captain in the morning. 

Security around the Queen had tightened after the last break in by the Thief of Eddis. The Thief had made a fool of her once when he had escaped her prison with the Stone that would have solidified her rule as Queen of Attolia; a second time through various break-ins in her castle, but she would not allow a third time. If she caught the Thief of Eddis, she would take more than his hand. 

Most nights, Attolia laid awake staring into the darkness for any sign of movement. It was easy for her to lose sleep; she had years of practice. The weight of her reign took its toll at night, making her mind restless and her body ache. There were very few respites for the Queen. Tonight, if her Guard was taking liberties, then so would she. 

Attolia slowly lifted the hem of her nightgown underneath her heavy autumn blankets. It had been months since she had the opportunity to touch herself, she didn’t want to ruin the chance by waking her maid. Delicately, she traced her clitoris with her finger- each stroke sparking memories of her preferences. Slow here, hard there. Though it took longer than last time, she finally became wet and started to breathe faster and shallower. She smiled to herself, knowing she was not just a cruel, cold woman as members of her court had called her. 

A low creak stopped Attolia for a moment. Her eyes scanned the darkness around her. The maid was still sleeping and she didn’t hear the tell tale sounds of the Guards outside of her door. She convinced herself it was old castle noises instead of the Thief as she settled back down into her pillows. 

But if it was the Thief…

Attolia smiled as she imagined the Thief sitting on the rafters above her, straining this way and that to see her hand move under the covers, leaning forward to get a better look. She imagined his cheeks blushing as he discovered his cock hardening at the thought of her touching herself. Would he descend from the rafters, as silent as ever, to get a closer look? Would he help her?

Since it was a very rare opportunity that she got to indulge herself, she assumed he would climb down and help her. He would sneak over to her bed in the dark, his body weight barely moving her mattress. His cool body would meet her heat, his cold hands would warm up against her breasts and thighs. She would allow him the honor of pleasing her. 

She imagined the Thief’s tangle of dark curls between her thighs. She sucked in cool night air as she pictured the amused quirk of his eyebrow as he looked up at her look of shock and pleasure at his first tongue stroke. This Thief would be as deft with his tongue as he was with his hands. He would massage his fingers into her while bringing her to climax with his tongue. She imagined feeling herself tighten around his fingers, her hips lifting off the bed to meet his mouth. She would want so much more from the Thief. 

The Queen came as she touched herself eagerly; the blinding white fog of orgasm claimed her thoughts and left her mind blank. She grinned as she absentmindedly felt the trail of wetness she had left on herself. Attolia was reminded she too was Irene, a woman she thought she had lost years ago.

As she dozed, heavy against her pillows, she let out a soft moan of “Eugenides”. With a blank mind, the Queen finally fell asleep. An even softer “Irene” answer back.


End file.
